A security system may control a user's access to a resource. To gain access to the resource, the user may provide the security system with credentials, such as a user ID and a password. The security system may examine these credentials and various other factors such as, for example, factors associated with the user, the user's device, and the network environment in deciding whether to grant or deny access to the user. The security system may also perform several other functions related to the user's access to the resource.